Oftentimes, patients may have chronic medical conditions which may require patients to take medication on regular basis to get better, or to prevent the condition from getting worse. For such patients, a pillbox having several containers is designed to organize and store the medication.
The pillbox can include more than one container, for example, seven containers, one for each day of the week. Furthermore, each container of the pillbox can be labelled and/or color coded to indicate a particular day such as Monday, Tuesday, and so on. Each container can store medicine (also referred as a dose, pills or medication) to be consumed on a particular day. Such a pillbox can be stored away in a medical cabinet at home or carried in a bag/purse. However, the patient must remember to take the medication each day at a particular time. Missing a dose on a regular basis may be harmful for the patient. As such, there remains a continuing need to provide an improved pillbox that can store and alert user to take medication on time.